


【哈德】呛死人了

by Stansweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Draco, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Harry, alpha!Harry, bottom!Draco
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stansweet/pseuds/Stansweet
Summary: 打架总会朝着别的方向发展。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	【哈德】呛死人了

**Author's Note:**

> 喜闻乐见的ABO  
> 火焰威士忌Alpha哈x青苹果牛奶Alpha德

巫师们在十六七岁的时候会分化成Alpha、Beta、Omega三种性别。六年级的霍格沃茨生们有部分经过上一个暑假已经分化完成，有一部分还处在揣测不安的情绪中。为了维持秩序，他们多了一节生理必修课，所有的Omega拥有了属于自己的单人寝室。

不负父母的期望，德拉科在暑期里分化成了一个Alpha，只是对自己的信息素味道有那么点不满意。

青苹果加牛奶？跟个小姑娘似的，又甜又酸还特别香。德拉科于是选择不在人前散发哪怕一丁点信息素，他可受不得嘲笑。

百般聊赖地坐在教室里听着斯内普长篇大论讲着ABO的生理性质区别叭拉叭拉的，德拉科都要睡着了，周围的学生一个个都面红耳赤的，他都不知道斯内普是怎么做到如此淡定的。

突然格兰芬多那群人中出现了骚动，德拉科斜着眼看去，目光未及，一股子香气就窜进他的鼻腔。体内的Alpha本能让他想去寻找那个刚刚分化的Omega，青苹牛奶的味道从自己的腺体偷溜了出来。

斯内普宣布可以下课，赶紧送人去医疗翼，彼时教室里已经充满了Alpha各种信息素的味道，刺激着每个人的鼻腔。

德拉科嫌恶地皱着眉，周围信息素剧烈碰撞，大脑中的排斥感让他想呕吐。噢更多是格兰芬多那传过来的，那群蠢狮子中的Alpha比斯莱特林要多得多。

“你们格兰芬多一个个都是见到Omega就想上的种马吗？收敛点你们难闻的信息素，呛死人了！”德拉科抱着胸嘲讽。

要说哪一个格兰芬多会不厌其烦地和德拉科斗嘴，那肯定只有哈利了。他眉毛竖起，愤怒地瞪视德拉科，“注意你的言辞马尔福！你当所有人都跟你们斯莱特林一样满脑子都是些见不得人的想法吗！”

火焰威士忌味的信息素像滔天巨浪从教室另一边向德拉科扑来，后者不甘示弱，红着脸用自己的信息素抵抗着，懒得想别人闻到会有什么想法了。

教室安静下来，两个Alpha隔空死死瞪着对方，空气中两股相斥的信息素快溢出教室了在座的每一个Alpha都被他们熏得快爆炸，奈何不好发作。

就在德拉科意识到自己有被压制的迹象时，忍无可忍的赫敏一拍桌子腾地跳起对他们俩大喊，“你们两个都是蠢货吗！要用信息素打架去没人的地方打！呛死人了！”说完她率先离开了教室，一些Alpha也跟着离开去呼吸新鲜空气，最后整个教室就剩他们俩。

哈利先收回了他膨胀的信息素，但是胸膛依然在大幅起伏。

对面的德拉科掏出魔杖直指哈利，手腕细微颤抖，“用信息素算什么本事，有种用魔法和我对决！”

“十二点，有求必应室，”哈利没有任何犹豫应下了，离开前调侃地笑了笑，“真够呛人的，青苹果牛奶马尔福。”

德拉科被他最不希望的人嘲讽了，他恨恨地踹了脚课桌，几乎要把手中魔杖捏断，最后他选择了一条偏僻的路回到地窖，躺在床上寻思晚上一千种对付波特的方法。

哈利披着隐形斗篷打开有求必应室大门时，一个倒挂金钟就朝他飞来，还好他反应快侧身躲了过去。

“偷袭算什么本事！”哈利扯掉斗篷，冲着德拉科快步走去。

“你迟到了十几分钟！波特！”德拉科手握魔杖随时准备应战。

哈利就像二年级时那样摆好了决斗的姿势，“那还等什么。”

下一秒令人眼花缭乱的在空中对撞。德拉科施的都是些能让哈利出丑的咒语，什么门牙赛大棒、塔朗泰拉舞、粉身碎骨四分五裂，哈利的盔甲护身帮了他忙，接着他开始了反击。

哈利探出快要破碎的盔甲对着德拉科的腿施了个腿立僵挺死，德拉科没有站稳直直向前扑倒，他立马对自己施咒立停，撑起上半身连施粉身碎骨加眼疾咒。

哈利用魔杖打开迫近眼前那道要闪瞎他的光，对德拉科念着速速禁锢，后者就地一滚，那个咒语就打在他原本趴着的地板上。德拉科本想让哈利出尽洋相，但他发现实在有点难办到，再磨蹭下去被打败的只会是他。

他当下就做出了决定，显然对方也和他想到了一起去，两声“除你武器”同时在有求必应室里响起，哈利的魔杖被打到了墙角，德拉科的飞到了哈利脚边。

两人都为这莫名其妙的默契愣了几秒，然后德拉科先反应过来就要去捡他的魔杖，哈利蹲下身就把山楂木魔杖紧握在了自己手中。

德拉科冲得太急，撞得哈利一屁股跌在地板上，前者见势撇开腿直接跨在了哈利身上，双手握着魔杖另一端使劲，想把魔杖抢回来。

“该死的疤头，松开我的魔杖！”德拉科怕两个人都用力过猛自己魔杖被扯断，手中的力气缩减了点，但是气势不能弱，“总有一天我要杀了你把你挂在格兰芬多塔楼上！”

哈利趁机掰开德拉科的手，把魔杖往最远处用力一扔，“你有魔杖打不过我，没魔杖照样也会被我打败，你拿什么杀我，靠你那细胳膊细腿？！”

“妈的…”德拉科气急，握拳就往哈利脸上揍，哈利一侧头，那只苍白的拳头蹭过他的耳朵砸到地板，疼得德拉科红了眼眶。

一击不中，德拉科双手上阵，哈利不可能任他耍脾气似地往自个儿脸上揍，他一边拿手臂抵挡着攻击，一边抓着德拉科的衣领想把人掀翻。

男孩们扭打在一起，头发早就乱得一塌糊涂，袍子衬衫被扯得皱巴巴的。都是血气方刚的年纪，他们在无意识中又开始用信息素对抗起来，信息素的沸腾加上肢体的摩擦，两个Alpha很快就发现了不对劲。

“操！马尔福你他妈别蹭了！”哈利捉住德拉科的手腕，那个骑在他胯上的屁股把他下腹蹭出一股火，他的信息素不受控制地躁动起来。

德拉科也感受到自己臀后被一个硬邦邦的东西顶着，他僵住身子羞红了脸大吼，“种马波特你他妈是能随时随地发情吗？！”

哈利的瞳孔放大，他一向看不顺眼的马尔福在此时变得出奇得漂亮起来，体内的Alpha作祟，让他想把另一个Alpha征服，让他的青苹果牛奶里融进他的威士忌。

哈利挺身推翻德拉科，一边膝盖压住德拉科的右腿，一手摁着他另一只大腿就往外掰，撕扯着德拉科的裤子。他喘着热气，腺体发烫让人头昏脑胀，“你得帮我解决这个，马尔福…”

“你他妈疯了吗，老子不是你的Omega！”德拉科羞愤地抬起腿蹬着，哈利的味道太浓了，虽然同性相斥，但是他的信息素也开始不受控制。

德拉科的长裤连同底裤一起被哈利扯下了膝盖，两条细滑白嫩的大腿暴露在空气中，撞进哈利眼里。平常掩藏在袍子底下的身体看上去很瘦弱，可失去衣物遮掩下的德拉科，有一个饱满浑圆的屁股——肯定很耐操，哈利想。

德拉科为了不让哈利看到他半勃的阴茎，努力并拢双腿，哪想对方撤回膝盖，把他裤子全扯下，抓住他两只脚踝就往上抬，放在了自己肩膀上。

德拉科想抽出脚没有成功，刚用手肘撑着起来，就看到自己腿缝间露出了哈利一段粗大的阴茎，和他的贴在了一起，就在他腿间抽插起来。

“你…！”德拉科被这淫靡的画面刺激地说不出话，想放松双腿觉得像是在邀请，夹紧又像是送上门的美味。

哈利单手撑在德拉科耳边，紧咬的牙缝间满是令人脸红心跳的粗喘。他摆动腰臀在细腻的腿肉间进出，很快就把那处腿根磨红，滚烫的性器时不时蹭过隐秘的臀缝与会阴，撞上德拉科也挺立起来的阴茎。

德拉科纠结地抠着地板，哈利的信息素就像真的烈酒，灌进他的喉中，火辣辣地一直烧到腹部，他忍不住握住自己那处，向上弓着腰去操自己的拳头。

哈利每每想高潮，却又达不到完美的顶峰，他抽出阴茎，去舔脸颊边德拉科小巧的脚踝，一路向上，吮吸他泛红的腿根，红着眼抓住德拉科的臀部，他听到自己说，“让我进去，马尔福…让我操你…”

德拉科自慰的节奏被这话打乱，他垂眸看去，哈利把半张脸埋在自己胯下，嘴唇在他腿根的皮肤上流连，幽绿的双眼看着他就像猎人寻到了多年梦寐以求的猎物，一口就可以把他吞下。

而德拉科的信息素在哈利闻来如同上等的迷情剂，他迫不及待地想占有这个Alpha了。

“除非…除非你给我口。”德拉科拉长了腔调松开了自己的手，想着在波特嘴里爽一发就溜之大吉。

哈利没有迟疑，向他压近，直接含住了德拉科的阴茎。

“该死…”德拉科瘫在地板呻吟、享受服务，他从来没有经历过口交，只是幻想过，这太他妈美好了，何况是一个格兰芬多，一个波特在给他舔。

哈利也没做过这种事，他只知道收起牙齿，吞吐口中的肉柱，偶尔用舌头舔舐。青涩极了但不妨碍德拉科觉得爽，他的十指插进哈利黑发中抓挠，大腿不由夹住了那个上下运作的脑袋，哈利捧起德拉科微微腾空的屁股，方便斯莱特林挺腰。

德拉科手上用劲，感觉自己马上就要射了，“Fuck…波特，再舔舔我，要射…”

哈利忍住窒息感，在德拉科往他嘴里挺送时用舌尖抵着那根阴茎摩擦，没几下德拉科就在他口腔中爆发，精液和信息素的味道瞬间涨满了他的嘴巴，有些直接挤进他的喉管被他吞了下去。

德拉科紧闭双眼喘息，突然想起自己的决定，推开哈利的脸捡起裤子就想溜。

发现自己被耍了的哈利猛得站起身，阴沉着脸抓住德拉科的肩膀就往墙上推，“你爽完就想跑？！忘了你答应了什么是吗。”

德拉科无辜地笑，“我从没答应让你操我。而且，我他妈也是个Alpha，凭什么就得被你上？！”

“就凭你的信息素就是一股欠操的味道，马尔福。”哈利也笑，危险的那种。

当一根手指绕着德拉科的屁眼打圈，大腿又被哈利火热的性器戳弄时，德拉科又感觉那股威士忌的味道极具攻击性地渗透进他毛孔里，醉人的要命。

粗糙的手指在德拉科紧窄的后穴里搅动，可Alpha毕竟是Alpha，哪会像Omega一样随便插插就出水。哈利懊恼地抽出手指，发现不远处自己的魔杖，他眉峰一挑，用脚把它勾过来捡起。

恍惚中德拉科感觉屁股里插进去一个冰凉的细棍，“你他妈放了什么…”突然一个润滑咒下来，他惊恐地发现哈利居然把魔杖插了进去而他现在疯狂流着水——或者说润滑液。

哈利再用手指代替魔杖扩张起来，满意地感到德拉科的内部又湿又热，他觉得自己忍不了了，他想要干这个斯莱特林，在他体内成结。

心动不如行动，哈利粗暴地把身上领带扯下脱掉让人闷热的衬衫，拉起德拉科一条腿挂在臂弯里，扶着自己的龟头抵在窄小的穴口处，慢慢往里挤。

德拉科感到一阵被撕裂的疼痛，他低头看去，Alpha粗得吓人的性器正不由分说地插进他屁股里，他怕得要死，推着哈利摇头，“不可能的，别进来了！我会死的波特！太大了，求你别…”

“忍忍马尔福，会让你舒服的…”哈利也被他夹得有点疼，但更多是想要抽插的欲望，他掰过德拉科的头，去亲吻他颈后发热的腺体。

被另一个Alpha掌控着腺体的滋味不是太好，德拉科低吼，本能地去反击，两种粒子碰撞，激发着年轻男孩们原始的兽性。

Alpha的后穴本来就不是为了容纳另一个Alpha欲望而生的，哈利的阴茎全部插进去时，艳红温热的液体顺着德拉科大腿内侧滑下，他疼得哭泣颤栗，指甲陷进格兰芬多强壮的背肌里，企图让哈利感受同程度的痛苦。

等德拉科如白纸一般的脸颊印上红晕时，哈利顺从Alpha的天性，就着血液的润滑，操干起怀中无与伦比的躯体。

德拉科在哈利富有节奏的顶弄中寻找到了一丝让他头皮发麻的快感，渐渐地后穴分泌出体液，帮助体内肆虐的阴茎抽插得更顺畅。德拉科用后脑勺顶着墙壁，踮起着地的那只脚尖，去迎合紧紧压着他的Alpha，唇瓣翕张，低声吟叫。

哈利不知道Beta、Omega操起来是什么感觉，但是马尔福的屁股一定是这个世界上最紧最热的了，吸得他又疼又爽。还有他的叫床声，在哈利操得太深的时候叫得尖而浪。他喟叹着，大手在德拉科的臀部与腰间抚摸，啃咬他细白的脖颈，青苹果的香味让他大脑发胀。

哈利还想尝到更多，他把德拉科两条腿都扛在臂弯里，双手撑在墙上，重量原因让德拉科整个人坐在了他的阴茎上，尖叫着抱紧了他的脖子。

“操你的…太深了…”德拉科爽得哭喊，阴茎蹭着哈利的腹肌流着前液。

哈利快速前后摆动着臀部，用他粗壮的阴茎把可怜的Alpha钉在墙上狠狠地干，两颗蛋蛋拍红了德拉科的臀尖，溢着两人乱七八糟体液的后穴被操出色情的水声，沾上哈利卷曲乌黑的毛发，再蹭在德拉科柔软的会阴出。

德拉科双腿随着哈利猛烈的动作无力地晃荡着，脚趾时而用力蜷缩时而松开。哈利用他坚硬的龟头狠狠挤进更里面，然后摇动臀部无情地研磨男孩的敏感点。

“呜啊啊——！！”德拉科失神地尖叫，搭在哈利肩上的双手试图推开身上的男孩，“…不要…”

“叫得那么骚，你喜欢这个。”哈利笑道。

德拉科倔强地别过头，打死不认。

黑发男孩的肌肉因为用力而隆起，结实的屁股不知厌倦地耸动，把阴茎钉入让他疯狂的后穴中，恨不得把整个人都操进去。他微微扭胯，变着角度戳刺，感受因为被刺激而抽搐痉挛，紧紧裹住他的湿热的内壁。

“我操得你爽不爽？嗯？”

“爽死了…噢上帝…”

德拉科要来不及呼吸了，他快溺死在像大海一样涌进他身体的快感中。他饥渴地嗅着火焰威士忌，恍惚间听到自己不知羞耻的呻吟和勾引。可他只是更兴奋地摇起屁股，跟着身上人的插入，深深沉下臀部，把哈利整个阴茎都吃进去。同时他坚挺的阴茎顶着对方硬邦邦的腹肌，随着扭动蹭着获得更多快感。

“你怎么可以这么湿，马尔福…天呐你是对的，”哈利呻吟着，“你当然可以杀了我，用你的屁股…我会天天干你，死在你身上…”

德拉科的后穴也许已经被操成了哈利阴茎的形状。它的主人不断收缩着它，在肉棒退出只剩龟头的时候用力夹着挽留，在被插入时，滑腻的肉壁贴合着肉棒蠕动，就像有几百张小嘴同时吮吸着。

两个Alpha忘情地索取着彼此，有求必应室满是色情的喘息低吟。两人下面的地板上都是滴落下来的粘稠晶莹的液体。

“不行…我会被你操死的…”德拉科嘴角淌下一丝津液，他想把它舔掉，却发现张开嘴伸出舌尖后更禁不住呻吟。他仰着的头一下下被顶着，朦胧的泪眼里是头顶摇晃的灯光，格兰芬多雄狮炽热的呼吸喷洒在耳畔。

“是的，我会把你操上天堂。”哈利咬住德拉科的下唇，把他的嘴角咬出了血，在他身上发泄多余的力气。身下的肉棒用前所未有的速度和力量狂猛抽插，不再讲究技巧，用蛮力粗暴地深深操进去，只翻出一点点艳红的媚肉就又捅回去。

“要操坏了，Fuck！”德拉科扭起身体，推拒着狠操着他的格兰芬多的胸膛。可男孩力气大的出奇，把他禁锢在自己和墙壁上几乎不留缝隙。

大幅度的挣动带着后穴紧张的张合，带给哈利灭顶的快感，他的眼眸逐渐晦暗，下身晃起一片臀浪，裤子终于掉下叠在脚周围。

德拉科呜咽着，他逃不掉，无意识把左手手指插入哈利汗湿的黑发揪紧，红唇贴着男孩的左耳溢出动人的呻吟。右手软软地垂回在自己的阴茎上，随着抽插的节奏撸动，用指甲抠弄不断吐出前液的马眼。

“波特…”德拉科喊哑的嗓子不停失神地低语着男孩的名字，他在前后猛烈快感的夹击中尖叫着射了出来，浓烈的精液噗地喷洒到指尖、哈利的腹肌胸膛上。

哈利只觉血管中热流涌动，腺体中喷发的信息素浓烈无比，他要成结了。

高潮中的后穴紧缩到极致，他咬牙操进狭小紧致的甬道里，龟头抵在Alpha穴内退化的生殖腔入口想要挤进去。

德拉科感受到了什么，迷茫的灰蓝色眼睛不可置信地看着哈利，“你想干什么…绝不可以！”

哈利吻住德拉科的嘴唇不让他拒绝，搅动追逐着他的口腔与舌头，汲取他口中分泌的津液，磨破了先前嘴角的伤口，带着血的味道弥漫在相连的口腔中，像两头野兽一般撕咬。

他放下德拉科两条腿把人翻了个身再次压上去，把德拉科两只手腕扣在头顶墙壁上，阴茎抵在生殖腔入口顶撞。

伴随着德拉科唇缝中隐约的呻吟抽泣，两人的信息素在房间里近乎饱和，哈利膝盖一顶，胸膛与德拉科光滑的背部紧紧贴在一起，他的阴茎开始成结。

“不…好痛！波特！抽出去，求求你，我会死的，啊——”德拉科尖声喊叫，Alpha的后穴被撑到极致，又溢出了血。

哈利禁锢着德拉科没有动，他嘶声闷吼，咬破德拉科后颈的腺体，把自己的信息素注入进去，在完全成结后一波波射着精液，确保伴侣受孕的本能让他射得又久又多，把德拉科肚子撑的鼓起。

德拉科全身痉挛，不仅是下体的疼痛，还有不属于他的信息素闯进他血液的缘故，“你这个…愚蠢的冲动的格兰芬多！”

他德拉科马尔福居然被一个Alpha标记了，他羞耻地想回寝室的被窝里偷偷地哭，可是哈利硕大的结把他们牢牢锁在一起。

哈利闻到德拉科香甜的气味里弥漫出属于自己的醉醺醺的酒味，吻着金发Alpha的腺体，含糊道，“真好闻…”

“呛死人了！！臭波特！！”德拉科气急败坏地大叫。


End file.
